La Croisée des Chemins - partie 2 : Plus jamais dans une mediathèque
by Selsynn
Summary: Quelques mois avant que le régiment du Colonel Fitzwilliam n'arrive à Meryton, il est stationné près de Natshow. Il tombe sur le couple le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il les accompagne à l'auberge avant de découvrir d'autres voyageurs aussi perdus. Mais ceux-là sont des guerriers sans aucun doutes. Ou des brigands. Comment savoir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, vous vous trouvez sur la partie 2 de la Croisée des Chemins. J'envisage que chaque partie soient plus ou moins indépendante, mais faudra pas vous plaindre si vous comprenez pas tout ce qui se passe._

 _On change de narrateur, normalement, ni Lizzie, ni Darcy n'auront voix dans cet épisode. Mais comme le précédent, comme je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, je ne peux pas l'assurer à cent pourcent. Et normalement, je dis bien normalement, il n'y a aucune romance. Un nouvel ennemi va peut-être se faire connaitre. Et peut-être pas. On verra. Mais si vous êtes intelligents, dès le chapitre suivant vous devriez mettre un nom sur cet ennemi._

 _Eh... oui, je sais toujours autant qu'il n'y a pas de médiathèque au niveau du monde d'Orgueil & Préjugés. La narratrice ne venant pas de ce monde-là... Bon, je laisse le tag des personnages, donc vous savez qui elle rencontre._

Rythme de publication voulu : 2/semaines.

Nombre de chapitre d'avance : 1.

Problème possible : Plus de chapitre d'avance d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Solution envisagée : écriture !

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : un essai désastreux**

Plus jamais, plus jamais faire de test dans une médiathèque ! Surtout si elle s'appelle « L'Arche du temps ».

On ne la reprendra pas une nouvelle fois. Elle testera ses sorts expérimentaux dans d'autres lieux, elle le jure devant tous les dieux de la création. Surtout les sortilèges désespérés pour demander de l'aide.

Bon, elle dresse autour d'eux les principaux sortilèges de défense et demande d'une voix blanche où est son frère. S'il ne l'était pas en sang, il l'est devenu dans l'adversité et dans le danger. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui.

Elle murmure son prénom, mais dans la pénombre qui les entoure, elle ne voit rien. Un sortilège suivant pour savoir où ils sont. Angleterre, au nord de Londres. Il n'y a qu'une seule présence humaine près d'elle. Elle s'approche, et effectivement, c'est son frère.

Il saigne à la tête. Il est inconscient. Depuis combien de temps ont-ils été téléportés ici par le test ? Et doit-elle en conclure que c'est un nouvel échec ? En tout cas, les hommes ne sont plus sur leurs traces, donc peut-être que la demande d'aide désespérée a eu des effets positifs. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi elle a l'impression qu'une information capitale lui échappe.

Le bruit de sabot de chevaux passe dans sa périphérie. Elle serait près d'un centre équestre. Dans ses souvenirs, elle reprend la carte de son enfance, quand ses parents habitaient la banlieue nord de Londres. Et maintenant, ses parents vivent en Australie, l'ayant totalement oubliée depuis plusieurs années, de sa propre main et magie.

Le bruit du cheval s'approche. Un cavalier arrive. Elle se lève, jusqu'à présent, les forces du mal n'ont jamais utilisé de cavaliers, mais peut-elle avoir confiance pour autant ?

L'homme qui s'approche à toute allure s'arrête au dernier moment. Elle se relève et le juge du regard. L'homme est habillé de pied en cape avec un habit de militaire de deux siècles plus tôt.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Mon frère est blessé, et c'est lui qui savait où nous allions. »

Elle exécute une révérence, d'après ses souvenirs de cours d'anglais. Toujours heureux d'avoir une prof si fan de théâtre. Il incline la tête.

« Il ne faut pas rester là pour la nuit. Je vais vous aider à déplacer votre homme. Les hommes de mon régiment ne sont pas loin, j'allais les rejoindre. Nous venons de nous installer dans la région du Hertfordshire. »

Le nom des comtés n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Le cerveau de la jeune femme tourne à plein régime. Elle a testé où elle était, mais n'a jamais pensé qu'ils aient pu voyager dans le temps.

Vraiment, il ne faut plus faire de tests expérimentaux dans les médiathèques. Beaucoup trop de dangers inconnus.

« Vous venez de Londres, vous pourriez me raconter les dernières nouvelles en aidant mon frère ? »

Tandis qu'il parle des dernières campagnes contre Napoléon, elle affine la date. Son sort n'est pas forcément un pur échec.

« Vous venez d'où ?

— Notre histoire est complexe. Mais Poudlard est notre maison, mais c'est tout au nord. J'espérais qu'à Londres, nous ayons des nouvelles de nos proches, mais je comprends que l'accident d'Harry va ralentir encore notre voyage. »

Elle ne veut pas dire que leur but est surtout d'échapper à la fin du monde à l'aube du XXIème siècle, quand les mangemorts et Voldemort ont pris le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne, puis du monde magique dans son ensemble.

« Restez à l'auberge du village de Natshow. Les prix sont corrects. Et l'apothicaire connaît son travail. En plus, ça va vous approcher d'un plus grand axe pour rejoindre Londres.

— Merci, Monsieur.

— Colonel Fitzwilliam, j'en ai oublié de me présenter, je suis désolé.

— Merci Colonel. Je suis Hermione… Serdaigle de Poudlard, et mon frère est Harry. »

Elle a hésité pendant un moment, et finalement, elle s'est présentée avec les titres qu'ils auraient pu revendiquer si Gringotts ne s'était pas effondré avant leur cérémonie. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient, en mélangeant leur sang dans le rituel de frères de sang, héritiers de Poudlard par trois des quatre fondateurs.

Cela avait été un rêve de leur part de savoir que Poudlard était réellement leur maison, mais déjà, à l'époque le bastion était tombé. Il ne leur restait qu'une saveur douce-amère.

Dans la lumière de la ville qui se dessinait devant eux, Hermione regarde plus attentivement l'homme qui les a sauvés d'une mort horrible dans la nuit. Il est athlétique, possède un visage aimable qui doit pouvoir sourire si la situation s'y prête et ce n'est qu'au moment où elle s'apprête à le remercier du fond du cœur que le nom se rappelle à elle.

« Par hasard, êtes-vous le fils de l'Earl de Matlock ? Le cousin de Mr Darcy de Pemberley ? »

À son acquiescement, elle trépigne de joie.

« Et connaissez-vous les Bennet ?

— Non. Non, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Pourquoi, il devrait ?

— Vous devez pas être plus âgé que votre cousin.

— Il a deux ans de moins que moi, effectivement.

— Oh, je vais assister aux évènements d'Orgueil et Préjugés, c'est génial ! Mais vous deviez pas être déployé dans la guerre ?

— Les évènements de quoi ? Eh oui, j'aurais dû, mais il y a eu un changement de dernières minutes, mes troupes ont perdu trop d'hommes, du coup, on a accordé une permission exemplaire…

— Vous remplacez le Colonel Forster ? Oh, je ne sais pas comment ça va influencer les évènements. Mais surtout, l'amour de votre cousin pour sa belle va inspirer tellement il est fort et pur, alors essayez de ne pas le briser. Et j'aimerais tant rencontrer Lizzie. C'est l'héroïne forte qui a inspiré mes propres combats. »

Hermione se tait brusquement, et regarde l'homme devant elle. C'est un personnage de fiction sans l'être. Il a l'air tellement vivant et solide, comme un phare dans la tempête. Que doit-elle faire ? Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'elle savait l'avenir. Pour l'instant, il la regarde comme si elle était folle, mais quand il découvrira que son cousin va se marier avec Lizzie, il comprendra qu'elle savait l'avenir. Qu'elle fait de la magie ! Qu'elle est une sorcière.

Il ne faut plus jamais qu'elle le croise.

« Merci vraiment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ne tenez pas compte de ce que j'ai dit, les chocs successifs, et les derniers jours ont été éprouvants. Je vais m'occuper de mon frère, et nous nous reverrons certainement jamais.

— Je ne suis pas sûr pour le côté de ne jamais se revoir, je veux être sûr que votre… frère aille bien. Vous m'intriguez, Miss Serdaigle. Je sais détecter quand les hommes mentent, c'est une qualité nécessaire pour superviser des centaines d'hommes sur le champ de bataille. Moi, je vous dis qu'on se reverra. Au revoir, Miss Serdaigle. Prenez soin de votre frère. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles arrivées**

Dans la chambre, Hermione s'occupe de son frère. Comment expliquer au moldu que son frère va peut-être se réveiller comme une fleur dans quelques heures, ou peut-être que non ?

Elle repense souvent à l'officier. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas de repas chaud devant elle et surtout l'intimité pour soigner Harry comme elle le voulait.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir si la magie serait bienvenue ou non. Elle n'avait pas temps que ça envie de savoir si les personnages d'un des plus beaux romans d'amour se livraient à la chasse au sorcières comme passe-temps s'ils n'avaient plus de faisans à tuer.

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir de l'aide en se séquestrant dans un roman ? Peut-être doivent-ils apprendre quelque chose ? La réalité et la finalité de leur apparence dans un monde contrôlé par les riches et les puissants lui revient. Il leur faut des fonds. Et si possible des titres. Sur le moment, cela lui a parut une bonne idée de s'appeler Hermione Serdaigle de Poudlard, mais elle sait que maintenant, elle n'a plus le choix, elle doit faire vivre Poudlard, et en revendiquer la souveraineté. Le plus simple serait si le monde magique existe aussi, mais elle n'a rien vu qui le laisse penser. Elle le saura à Londres.

En attendant, Harry est dans un coma, ses réserves magiques complètement épuisées, et sa tête semble toujours saigner d'un filet de sang noir. Après nettoyage, il s'avère que le filet de sang provient de sa cicatrice, ce qui l'emplit de peur. Quand sa cicatrice saigne, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Elle espère que le Seigneur Sombre n'a pas voyagé avec eux. Elle propage un peu de sa magie, et espère que son frère fera un prompt rétablissement.

Quand le bruit à la porte l'avertit d'un visiteur, Hermione vérifie sa tenue. A l'intérieur, elle a prit ses robes de camouflages habituelles, une tenue faite pour laisser le doute sur son héritage sorcier ou moldu, et enchanté de manière importante pour que ceux qui le voient l'oublie aussitôt.

Un sortilège d'illusion plus tard, elle ouvre la porte, avec une robe d'époque crème. Elle n'ose ni le blanc, ni une couleur plus franche qui pourrait signifier une chose ou une autre.

Devant la porte, un serviteur demande s'il y a besoin de présence auprès du jeune homme pendant que le Colonel demande à lui parler en bas, avec d'autres hommes.

Elle apprécie la proposition, mais la refuse, expliquant que son frère est dans le coma, et donc pas près de se réveiller. Elle referme la porte, le temps de mettre un sortilège de veille, et ressort pour suivre le serviteur vers les invités. Elle trouve le Colonel, comme elle l'a quitté plus tôt, en compagnie de deux hommes aussi vieux que lui, dont les habits sont les plus étranges qu'elle ait vu, mais qui ont deux magnifique épées qui pendent à leur cotés.

« Miss Serdaigle, comment va votre frère ?

— Il est inconscient, mais je suis moins inquiète. Merci encore pour votre aide. Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Je me demandais si vous connaissiez ces deux hommes, que j'ai trouvés dans le même coin que vous et votre frère. Leur accent m'est totalement inconnu, et vous avez eu des réactions intrigantes, alors je me suis dit que vous en connaissiez peut-être plus. J'ai une affaire à gérer au régiment, alors j'aimerais juste savoir si je peux les laisser à l'auberge cette nuit. »

Hermione laissa son regard sur les deux hommes qui lui faisait face. Le premier avait un regard bleu électrique qui lui certifie qu'elle sait qui il est, et qu'il est quelqu'un de bon. Le second a une aura de douceur et de fermeté qui lui étreint le cœur, avec une immense douleur.

« Seigneur, vous devriez manger un morceau, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis que votre femme est morte. »

Elle ressent totalement le dévouement du second pour le premier.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Hermione Serdaigle de Poudlard. Vous êtes ?

— Aragorn de Gondor, et mon second, mon homme de main, Faramir du Gondor. Où sommes-nous ?

— Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et fiancé à la belle Arwen ?

— Ma femme, Arwen, est morte en couche, plus tôt, cette semaine. »

Hermione ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Mais elle ne devait pas mourir avant vous ! »

Elle se reprend en notant l'air intéressé que le Colonel posait sur elle.

« Oui, Colonel Fitzwilliam, je connais de réputation ces deux hommes, même si je ne les ai jamais vu en réalité. Et oui, je leur confierais ma vie, les yeux fermés.

— Et êtes-vous responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur arrive à moins d'une lieue de là où je vous ais trouvé ?

— Il est possible que ce soit lié, oui. »

Parce que qui de mieux pour apprendre à se battre contre Voldemort, le Seigneur Sombre, que celui qui a triomphé du Mal comme Sauron ?

« Miss, où est-on ?

— Miss Serdaigle, où se croient-ils ?

— Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas quitté volontairement la Terre du Milieu, où est le royaume de Gondor. Et nous sommes en Angleterre, en 1812. Il y a de quoi être chamboulé.

— Techniquement, nous sommes en septembre 1811. »

Hermione rougit devant son erreur. Le Colonel déclare qu'il a déjà plusieurs heures de retard sur son planning, et qu'il espérait rentrer pour beaucoup plus tôt pour voir les recrues qu'on lui avait refilées. Comprenant que c'est un homme de l'armée, Hermione voit le regard des deux voyageurs livresque changer tandis que le Colonel Fitzwilliam grandit dans leur estime.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer. Je ne viens pas de la terre du milieu, mais je la connais, car l'un des bardes de mon monde m'a raconté l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux, et de votre quête avec Gandalf, et la compagnie des neufs.

— Vous avez tout su ? La chute de Gandalf, la trahison de Saruman, les pierres de vision… Vous avez su tout cela ? Mais pourquoi l'homme qui nous a proposé de venir ici ne le connaissez pas ? Savez-vous comment nous rentrerons chez nous ? J'ai laissé le royaume de Gondor sans personne pour le diriger.

— Je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai aucune envie, pour l'instant, de repartir dans mon monde, qui est en cendres. De notre coté, le Mal a survécut, le Mal a vaincu, et mon frère est le dernier espoir pour le vaincre. Alors qu'on devenait désespéré, j'ai testé quelque chose de nouveau. Mais il y a eu du raffut. J'ai perdu connaissance, et je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, justes avant que le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne me trouve. Comme vous, je ne viens pas de ce monde-là, mais je le connais. Pour moi, c'est de l'Histoire. J'ai remonté le temps de quasiment 200 ans. C'est même plus que de l'histoire, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai reconnu. L'histoire du cousin du Colonel, est par chez moi, un peu comme le lai de Beren et Luthien. Une histoire d'amour et de destinée qui inspire beaucoup de monde.

— J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Je… Si Faramir est là aussi, le Gondor va se trouver mal.

— Excusez-moi de la question, mais comment votre femme est morte ?

— Elle est morte lors de l'accouchement. La lignée de Numènor va s'arrêter avec moi, je le crains. Surtout si l'on ne peut pas rentrer sur la terre du milieu. »

Hermione ne dit rien de plus, mais regarde les deux hommes. Elle sait qu'elle peut leur faire confiance, elle ne pourrait pas imaginer qu'il la trahisse.

« Le monde de l'Angleterre du début du XIX n'est pas le plus plaisant, Seigneur Aragorn, Mister Faramir. Il y a une séparation des castes très fortes, et il faut absolument que vous ayez une réputation et des ressources. Le barde qui m'a raconté votre histoire ne l'a appris que bien plus tard. Dans plus de cent ans à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, mademoiselle.

— Je… Je veux dire que personne ne vous connait. Et qu'on est dans un monde où il faut être connu pour exister. Le monde anglais de cette époque… Ce n'est pas un endroit facile. Votre accent ne pose pas de soucis, mais il vous faut un nom. Qui soit noble, si possible. Car sinon, vous allez avoir un choc au niveau de votre confort.

— Faramir et moi avons vécu sur les routes. Nous sommes des hommes d'armées. Vivre dans des conditions moindre ne nous fait pas peur. »

Le Colonel qui était resté en retrait prend soudainement la parole.

« Vous êtes des militaires ? Vous savez vous battre avec une arme à feu, ou juste avec vos magnifique épées ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une arme à feu, répond rapidement Aragorn. Mais nous pouvons nous adapter. L'armée a été notre vie, avant qu'on ne prenne les responsabilités de mon royaume.

— J'ai besoin d'homme de confiance. Si Miss Serdaigle peut voucher pour vous, je peux vous faire entrer dans mon régiment. Je reviens d'une campagne particulièrement meurtrière et les trois quarts de mes troupes ont péris. Je suis de retour pour former mes hommes et récompenser les survivants. Par contre, avant que vous vous décidiez, je veux vous prévenir que nous sommes en guerre, et que d'ici six mois, mon régiment repartira sur le champ de bataille.

— Cela ne me fait pas peur. Faramir ?

— Non, Seigneur, je veux rester près de vous. Et j'ai aussi fait partie de beaucoup de bataille, avant que vous ne montiez sur votre trône. Mon père n'aimait pas que je sois trop inspiré par le savoir des anciens. »

Hermione sent son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Faramir ou Aragorn puisse mourir à la guerre pour un monde qui n'est pas le leur. Et comme elle a la sensation qu'ils sont là à cause d'elle, elle demande pardon à Harry, mais prévoit d'utiliser son nom.

« Messieurs, comme le Colonel Fitzwilliam va rester dans la région, pourquoi ne voulez pas voir après quelques temps, si vous voulez rester ? Colonel Fitzwilliam, prenez ce temps-là pour les connaître et savoir ce qu'ils peuvent vous apporter. Si mon frère revient à lui, nous essayerons peut-être d'avoir une nouvelle solution, mais sans lui, je ne peux rien faire. »

Hermione les laisse tranquillement, avant de remonter à sa chambre. Elle murmure pour elle : Aragorn et Faramir, comme si elle ne peut pas croire de les avoir rencontré.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Déjà un grand désolé pour le temps entre les updates. J'ai été en panne d'inspiration pour cette histoire, par rapport à d'autres. Mais je peux toujours me forcer à revenir sur une fanfic, surtout que j'ai envie d'écrire la suite, et savoir comment Hermione va pouvoir revendiquer réellement le titre de Miss Serdaigle (parce que oui, je veux tout à fait qu'elle l'ait, c'est nécessaire pour les prochaines rencontres qu'elle va faire !)_

 _Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé la catégorie aussi. C'est plus une histoire entre Harry/Hermione/Colonel Fitzwilliam qu'autre chose. Les personnages de Faramir et Aragorn sont là, mais ils ne sont pas si important que ça dans cette intrigue (mais leur temps viendra, soyez sans crainte, pour l'instant, ils ont beaucoup de choses à apprendre)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. J'espère que la lecture va vous plaire._

 **Chapitre 3 : Réveil miraculeux.**

Hermione s'endort très rapidement après être remontée à sa chambre. Dans ses rêves, la bataille de Poudlard se passe autrement, et Harry ne s'y effondre pas en sang, devant les cachots d'un certain maître de potions, lacéré par-derrière, par un inconnu. Certainement un Serpentard.

Elle se tourne et se retourne dans son sommeil, et ne finit par s'apaiser qu'au petit matin. Bien trop vite, un coup frappé à sa porte la sort de sa torpeur.

Elle se relève tout en maugréant.

« Oui ? C'est pourquoi ?

— Miss ? Le Colonel est là, et demande à vous voir. »

Hermione reprend le fil de ses pensées plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Tous les événements de la veille lui tombent dessus. Aujourd'hui, il faut qu'elle fasse une longue série de choses, et surtout pas qu'elle en oublie. De son sac sans fin, elle sort un bloc note.

« Dites-lui que je me prépare et que j'arrive dès que je peux. Je pense être prête dans une demi-heure, peut-être un peu plus. »

Elle entend vaguement que le serviteur repart. Toute son attention revient au papier blanc, et totalement vierge qui l'attend. Elle écrit en haut d'une des premières pages libres :

 _« Tâches à faire en priorité_

 _– Soigner Harry._

 _– Savoir s'il y a un monde magique accessible_

 _– Savoir si la magie est accessible & fiable_

 _– Savoir si le Seigneur Sombre est présent dans cette réalité._

 _– Avoir une source de revenu et de prestige (survivre dans le monde de l'apparence de l'Angleterre du XIXème) »_

Elle coche devant la tache sur la magie. Oui, depuis hier, elle peut tout à fait utiliser sa magie comme elle le souhaite. Elle s'habille tout en se demandant comment faire pour avancer sur tous les autres points.

Sa baguette s'active sur Harry sans résultat probant. Quand le délai qu'elle s'est accordé est écoulé, elle se présente dans la salle de réception de l'auberge. Le Colonel est attablé devant un imposant petit déjeuner. Il sourit en la voyant arriver.

« Miss Serdaigle ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée ?

— Je… Même si je suis toujours inquiète pour mon frère, je vais bien, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Qu'avez-vous finalement décidé avec le Seigneur Aragorn et Mr Faramir ?

— Pour l'instant, rien de particulier. Ils font partie des recrues potentielles, et je vais les former à l'arme à feu. On verra comment ils se débrouillent à ce moment-là. Je voulais passer, pour savoir comment vous alliez. Mon régiment n'est vraiment pas loin. Mangerez-vous un morceau avec moi ?

— Avec plaisir… »

Hermione est un peu perdue et ne sait pas comment réagir face à la sollicitude du Colonel. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de rapports amicaux de personnes quasiment inconnues.

« Venez-vous réellement du futur ?

— Je… »

Le cerveau d'Hermione se vide de toute émotion et de toute réaction. Son visage blanchit et le Colonel jure profondément.

« Je ne voulais pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, Miss Serdaigle. Pardonnez-moi. Les mots sortent plus vite de ma bouche qu'il n'est raisonnable. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous accuser… Pardonnez-moi. Je suis juste horriblement curieux. »

Hermione l'entend de manière diffuse. Elle est paniquée et ne sait pas comment réagir. Cela ne fait pas partie de ses situations habituelles. Il ne s'agit certes pas d'un mangemort qui veut simplement les tuer, ou les capturer pour les livrer au Seigneur Sombre.

Finalement, elle réalise que le Colonel est toujours dans ses excuses.

« Je… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Colonel ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Pour apprendre à me battre et à vaincre. Et à mon frère. »

Elle ne veut plus mentir.

« Votre frère est toujours inconscient ? Comment pourrait-il apprendre ?

— Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. D'habitude, cela lui dure quelques heures au maximum.

— Il a déjà eu des chutes comme ça ?

— Sa situation est particulière. Il les a déjà eus quand nous étudions. Depuis cinq ans, à peu près, il n'en a plus eu. Notre voyage inattendu semble-t-il à ranimer d'anciens démons.

— Mais vous êtes certaine qu'il va s'en remettre ?

— Je l'espère en tout cas. Et… »

Hermione oublie tout ce qu'elle allait dire d'un coup quand une perturbation dans sa magie lui indique justement les premiers indices de réveil de l'homme en question.

« Je… je devrais remonter. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille sans que je sois là. »

Elle remarque qu'elle n'a fait qu'attiser la curiosité de l'homme, mais il ne la retient pas.

Dès qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, elle soupire de soulagement. Les yeux verts de son frère la regardent avec inquiétude.

« Herm ? Où est-on ? Pourquoi dans un hôtel, c'est dangereux…

— Chut. Non, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que tu ne pourrais le croire, Harry. Oh, je suis si heureuse que tu sois réveillé. Tu m'as fait peur ! Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je… ça fait au moins depuis la sixième année que je n'ai pas eu de crise d'inconscience. Mise à part ma tête qui est sur le point d'exploser, j'ai pas trop mal.

— Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te préparer une potion contre le mal de tête, je vais demander à l'apothicaire. Mais… avant qu'il ne vienne te voir, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, Harry.

— Tu m'inquiètes. Ça ne peut pas attendre que j'aie un doliprane ?

— Non. Je n'en ai plus. Donc non.

— Mais… l'hôtel ?

— Ce n'est pas un hôtel. Oh, Harry, comment je vais te dire ? Nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre… Enfin, si on est en Angleterre, mais plus chez nous. On est en 1811 ! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et puis regarde Hermione sans sourciller. Après cela, il se rallonge et ferme les yeux, et ronfle immédiatement. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit en être rassurée ou énervée.

Finalement, son inquiétude gagne, et elle quitte la chambre après avoir réappliqué les sortilèges d'alertes. Elle se dirige vers la salle de réception de l'auberge.

« Bonjour, vous pourriez faire prévenir l'apothicaire local pour mon frère ? J'aimerais qu'il soit ausculté par quelqu'un, et qu'il puisse avoir des remèdes pour le soulager si besoin.

— Bien sûr, j'envoie quelqu'un tout de suite. »

Hermione adresse un sourire rayonnant à la personne devant elle. La femme, marquée par les années, a un sourire chaleureux qui propage une impression de bien-être.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle retrouve le Colonel qui l'observe sans dire un mot Alors qu'elle passe devant lui, il lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

« Alors, votre frère est réveillé ?

— Oui, il s'est réveillé, quand je suis remontée.

— Pourrais-je le voir ?

— Il… Je préférerais qu'il ait d'abord l'apothicaire qui passe. Et n'avez-vous pas des hommes auxquels il faut que vous prêtiez attention ?

— Je sais que vous êtes tout à fait capable de disparaître dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, et dès que votre frère sera en mesure de marcher. J'ai déjà croisé des personnes comme vous, mais d'habitude, c'était des hommes. Quand ils ont une mission, ils ne s'arrêtent pas, sauf cas de force majeure.

— Je vous promets qu'on va rester encore quelques jours là.

— Et je devrais vous faire confiance ?

— Je veux revoir le Seigneur Aragorn. Ne vous en faites pas… Malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu croire au moment de notre rencontre, je comprends bien que nous sommes amenés à nous recroiser.

— Dans moins d'un mois, mon régiment sera stationné à Meryton.

— Meryton ? Oh ! génial, j'aimerais vraiment y aller… Ce sera bien possible que je m'y présente. Vous pouvez être sûr, Colonel, dès que j'ai résolu mes soucis et ceux de mon frère, je reviendrais vous chercher. Je sais qui vous êtes, et vous êtes mon lien à Aragorn et Faramir. Et je suis un peu responsable d'eux, d'une certaine manière.

— Alors, je vous reverrais à Meryton dans le dernier cas ?

— Oui, oui. Je veux absolument rencontrer votre cousin, et il devrait être chez son ami à ce moment-là.

— Mon cousin ?

— Eh bien oui, Mr Darcy ! »

Hermione le laisse méditer sur ces paroles et remonte dans la chambre pour s'organiser un peu mieux, et faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils ont avec eux.

 _Alors, si vous avez des idées de ce que pourrait faire Hermione ou Harry, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer. J'ai un plan vague et j'espère en faire quelque chose de bien, même si je peine à entrer dans le cœur de l'aventure. Mais je sais maintenant qu'effectivement, il va y avoir un ennemi qui va pointer le bout de son nez._

 _Que pensez-vous qu'Hermione puisse apprendre avec le Colonel, ou avec Aragorn & Faramir ? Allez, ne soyez pas timides, s'il vous plait !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
